Black Raven, Red Dragon
by neromaka12
Summary: When Sky cheats on Bloom with Diaspro, will Riven mend her broken heart? Between seasons 3 and 4, will go into the Believix storyline after the first couple of chapters. M for later chapters.


**Hi! I like the idea of Bloom and Riven, cause compassion with coldness. A bit after the third season. Sky cheats on Bloom with Diaspro. Musa and Riven will have a sibling relationship. All of the Winx will be able to use any spell they learnt from the past. I don't own Winx Club.**

Everything was normal. Flora and Helia were together, Flora describing a plant, Helia drawing it. Brandon was with Stella, talking. Tecna and Timmy were talking about something, techy. Aisha and Nabu were just talking about Andros. Musa was composing music, with Bloom, Sky and Riven listening.

"Wow, Musa! That was great!" Bloom exclaimed after hearing Musa's song.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Musa blushed.

"It was pretty good." Riven said.

"Pretty good? Thanks Riven." Musa rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." They all laughed, not having to fight dangerous monsters, evil wizards, or annoying witches. Sky's phone made a noise. He looked at it, and he stood up.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go!" he said before running out of the room.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Musa questioned. Riven shrugged. After a while, Bloom went out to get a soda from the vending machine outside. As she left, Riven went outside for a walk, 'cause it's boring'. Once she got a can of Coke, Bloom bumped into Riven, dropping the soda. Riven caught the can as it was about to fall to the ground. Bloom blushed, she felt Riven's muscled chest when she bumped into him. Riven handed her the can, not noticing her blush.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As they walked back to the room that they were hanging out in, Riven heard something strange. He motioned for Bloom to stay quiet, and they sneaked until they saw what was happening. Sky was kissing Diaspro. The blondes parted, and they started talking.

"When are you dumping Bloom?" Diaspro asked the specialist.

"Later." Sky said.

Bloom dropped her soda and ran away. Diaspro and Sky noticed them, Diaspro with a smirk on her face while Sky had an expression of shock.

"Bloom! Wait!" Sky called after her. He was about to follow her, but Riven held his arm out.

"You've done enough." he said, glaring at the blonde. Riven turned, calling out after Bloom.

"Bloom!" he ran after her. When he found her, she was lying down on of the benches, crying.

"Uh, Bloom?" he asked, not wanting to upset her. She sat up, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, Riven." she said sadly. She scooted over, and he sat down next to her. Out of nowhere, she hugged Riven, almost causing him to fall over.

"Um, what?" Riven asked dumbfounded.

" I's just that, I thought that Sky actually loved me, but he didn't. I can't believe him, dating that witch!" she said.

"You know, I'm not the person to talk to about relationships and stuff. You should probably talk to the girls, not me." Riven said, uncomfortable.

"It's okay. I can't go back yet." Bloom said.

"Alright." Riven replied. They sat there in silence. Until...

"Oh lookie her, Bloom has a new boyfriend!" Icy mocked, floating above the two.

"Icy! What are you doing here?" Bloom stood up.

"Oh nothing. Just out for a stroll, and to beat you!" Icy yelled, holding her arm out.

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!" Bloom yelled. After transforming, she flew up to face the ice witch. Icy flung some ice at her, Bloom countering by melting the icicles.

"You don't stand a chance! Fire Ray!" Bloom sent out a ray of flames at the witch. Icy was hit by the flames and knocked to the ground. Bloom landed on the ground and turned. Icy got up again, and cast a spell. Ice energy flew towards the fairy. Bloom turned around, and gasped. Riven had jumped in front of her, and the ice encased him.

"Oh, did I freeze your boyfriend?" Icy mocked.

"Flame Wave!" Bloom yelled, creating a wall of flames. The wall of flames hit Icy and sent her flying. Bloom clasped her necklace that held her fairy dust. She sprinkled some on the ice, and the ice slowly disappeared. After the ice disappeared completely, Riven coughed. He tried to sit up, but Bloom held him down. She placed her hands on Riven's chest.

"Healing Flame." Bloom muttered softly. Her hands glowed with bright energy, and Riven stopped coughing. He sat up, and looked at Bloom.

"Thanks." he said.

"Oh, it's alright!" Bloom said, transforming back.

"But, why did you jump in the way of the spell?" Bloom asked him. Riven had her arm over her shoulder, still a bit weak.

"Dunno. Your my friend." Riven replied. Bloom blushed and turned away. They reached the room the others were in.

"Hey guys." Bloom said.

"Bloom! What happened?" Stella gasped and went over to her friend.

"Icy happened." Riven answered for her.

"We were so worried!" Flora exclaimed.

"It's okay. I have to tell you guys something..." the red haired fairy said. She told the others what had happened earlier. They were angered, to say the least.

"How dare he!" Stella shrieked.

"Guys, calm down. It's fine." Bloom said.

"Bloom, he cheated on you, with Slutaspro!" Flora said, shocking the others.

"Slutaspro? Flora, when did you come up with this?" Aisha asked the usually gentle and kind nature fairy.

"Just now. I can't believe him!" the nature fairy raged, scaring the others.

"Guys, calm down." Bloom said again. It took a while before they stopped talking about it.

"Bloom, you have to get over him. And don't ask how I know." Flora told the dragon flame fairy. Bloom nodded.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." Bloom said. As she left the room, the boys had to leave. After they left, the girls started to talk.

"Okay, I think Bloom likes Riven." Musa said, causing Stella to spit out the tea she was drinking.

"What!?" Stella gasped.

"Not so loud! Bloom could hear us." Aisha stated.

"Alright, but really? Kind and compassionate Bloom with hot-headed and prideful Riven?" Stella, the local matchmaker asked.

"That kinda makes sense if you think about it." Flora pondered.

"Well, they'll balance one another out." Tecna said.

"True. Now that I think about it, they'll make a really cute couple!" Stella squealed.

"Well, operation: Get Bloom and Riven together has officially started!" Musa exclaimed, while the other girls nodded.

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I also suck at writing, so don't expect like really elaborate detail. Do you want me to put Sky with Musa, or get another boy for Musa?**


End file.
